


Moving on up, moving on out

by spinningthreads



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningthreads/pseuds/spinningthreads
Summary: Bai Chi moves in.





	Moving on up, moving on out

Gripping the handle of his suitcase tightly, Bai Chi fidgeted in place outside Zhao Zhen's house. This was a bad idea, he should never have agreed to move here, never let Zhao Zhen talk him into it. He could still leave, he thought desperately. His apartment hadn't sold yet, he could still-

"Are you going to stay out here all night?"

Bai Chi jumped; he hadn't noticed Zhao Zhen come out to lean against the door, arms crossed loosely across his chest. He looked amused, Bai Chi thought glumly. No doubt he was pleased about getting his way on this.

"Everything alright?" His eyes had narrowed and he looked more serious than he had a moment ago.

"Fine," he replied, the habitual response coming out automatically. "Y-you're blocking the door," he added, feeling the need to fill the silence and also stop Zhao Zhen from giving him that assessing look, the one that said he knew more than you wanted him to. The other man's eyebrows rose, but he did step aside. That is, he took an exaggerated step to the side and swung both arms towards the inside of the house, lips tilting up in a smile that somehow managed to be both taunting and welcoming. How did he _do_ that? Bai Chi huffed at him and walked past him into the house.

He paused a few steps inside, though. He'd been here before, quite a few times, but now he'd be _living_ here and in that context the place looked very different, both new and familiar at the same time. Enthusiastic barking caught his attention and he looked around to find Lisbon padding towards him and he grinned, letting go of his suitcase and dropping to his knees to hug the big dog, scritching his fingers through her fur.

"I knew it," Zhao Zhen said behind him, a loud sigh accompanying the words. "You only agreed to come because of Lisbon."

Bai Chi looked up at him and grinned. "It was a compelling argument, yes."

Zhao Zhen smiled back - properly this time - but there was still something in his eyes that Bai Chi didn't understand, though it reminded him of how Bai Sir looked at Doctor Zhan sometimes. When they weren't squabbling anyway, which was getting rarer these days.

"Want to go pick a room?" Zhao Zhen asked. "Or eat? I got takeout."

"Room," he decided. "I'm n-not hungry, I ate earlier."

Zhao Zhen shrugged and gestured towards the stairs. "Take your pick."

Picking up his suitcase, Bai Chi headed for the stairs, Lisbon snuffling at his heels as he went. Opening the door to the room he'd stayed in before on the rare occasions he'd stopped overnight, Bai Chi looked around and nodded to himself. He should really check the other rooms but he'd probably stick with this one anyway, regardless: it was familiar and the bed was nice and the view wasn't bad either and what else did you need in a bedroom, really?

He opened the suitcase and took out the things he'd need for the evening - pyjamas, toothbrush, shower puff, towel (Lisbon nosing at everything he got out) - and left the rest, deciding the morning would be soon enough to get everything else sorted how he wanted it.

Leaving the room again, he took a deep, steadying breath at the top of the stairs. This was a new step in his life and one he would adjust to soon enough, there was no need to be nervous about being somewhere new because this place _wasn't_ new, only the circumstances were. He could do this. 

Lisbon sat down next to him, her tail wagging and batting against his ankle. He smiled and took the first step.


End file.
